<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>当最后一朵魂之花凋零时 by Xylophone323</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257275">当最后一朵魂之花凋零时</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323'>Xylophone323</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 使骸化瑞布斯</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>亚丹亲吻瑞布斯裸露在外的心脏，从未像此刻般鲜活地跳动着。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ravus Nox Fleuret/Ardyn Izunia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>当最后一朵魂之花凋零时</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  亚丹不喜欢瑞布斯的眼睛。</p><p>  他把手指穿入瑞布斯的尸体翻搅，这份力量曾用来为病患拂去疾苦，如今却要把它还诸于世人。漆黑的脉络爬上已经失去气息的躯体，支撑着一副破败的血肉骨架重新站了起来。瑞布斯的喉咙发出绝望地低吼，来来回回地咆哮着那两个字。</p><p>  “亚、丹……”</p><p>  黏腻乌黑的液体从他的双眼里流出来，视线中什么也不剩下。亚丹总觉得那对眸子太过冰冷，泛着幽幽的白，像是望不到尽头的雪原，也哭不出泪来。十二年来，他总被瑞布斯的眼神所刺痛。误解、指责、背叛，这些没有新意的戏码在他见证的永恒里根本不值一提，但他却无法回应瑞布斯的眼中燃至灰烬的痛苦。</p><p>  他也许是怀念城堡中的家人，也许是在怨恨无能的国王。但如果你仔细拨开那些浮于表面、显而易见的复仇，他藏下了数不清的美好梦境，可怜的希冀在年复一年的沉默中瓦解。亚丹不能面对的是，瑞布斯心怀温柔却不得不斩下的剑，进攻的步伐化为劈向自己的利刃，屠杀溅起的血液成为扑不灭的烈焰。</p><p>  如果人不能抵抗命运而行，那么瑞布斯也只是其中被神明玩弄的布偶，提着线在黑夜里匍匐，奢求在没有黎明到来的日子里竭尽所能地洒下一点星光，便也满足了。</p><p>  已经失去瞳孔的眼睛望向亚丹，他想起如炬的视线扫过帽檐下的笑容，那些背负了数千年的阴暗秘密也几乎要被探知。</p><p> </p><p>  亚丹不喜欢瑞布斯的白发。</p><p>  芙尔雷家族的子孙世代金发，亚丹第一眼就厌恶那束几乎要融进光芒中的白。他从几个帝国军中走到了伊德拉的面前，稚嫩的嗓音还忍不住打颤，向仇人下跪宣誓要为帝国效忠。亚丹站在王座旁，笑得快要喘不上气。</p><p>  他走下台阶，抓紧了少年别在耳后的发，温暖的生命在自己的呼吸间不堪一击。亚丹想起把匕首推进爱人心脏的滋味，疯狂的痛苦带来扭曲的欢愉，竟再次唾手可得。瑞布斯像野兽般露出了自己的獠牙，五官被这股怪力拉扯得变形，坚韧的精神却叫他始终没有发出任何声音。</p><p>  自那之后，他就常常出入帝国基地了。他向宰相行标准的军礼，只是神情间不曾有过一丝动容。多数人敬畏亚丹，其余的惧怕他，阿拉尼雅之辈自诩清高地摆出不屑的态度，瑞布斯则与他们都不相同。</p><p>  他总是兴致缺缺，全然不在乎周遭发生的事，但罕见地对亚丹发出怜悯的叹息。粘人的目光注视着亚丹的一举一动，仿佛要生剖开他腐烂的心脏，将龌龊角落都晒在正午的艳阳下。彼时还未举起光耀之戒的少年，心底尚存神使一族的天性，一无所知地在庭院中牵起亚丹的手，诵祷减轻疼痛的法咒。</p><p>  “你为什么痛苦不已？”</p><p>  亚丹毫不犹豫地甩开了他的好意。瑞布斯又懂得什么，眼里容不下未来的人，注定会被时间的洪荒带走。瑞布斯所窥见的那些苦难，不过是亚丹在无尽轮回里不朽使命的一部分。他替少年捋过被风吹乱的发，没有回答。</p><p>  那股黑雾在瑞布斯的头顶盘旋，把散落的发丝悉数泼上墨，然后生出一只坚硬的角。</p><p> </p><p>  亚丹不喜欢瑞布斯的左臂。</p><p>  承蒙路西斯列王加护的力量聚集于此，瑞布斯的义肢里寄存了王血之证的魔法。似乎他们生而要为这场编排好结局的皇室游戏所牵连，无人能够幸免。真王、伪王……在记忆里的亲友变成一道道枷锁捆住了亚丹前进的方向。</p><p>  恼人的引擎声划开了空气，魔导兵降落在奥尔缇西的漩涡中心。这副景象作为悲剧故事的源头，按下覆灭的启动键钮。亚丹想起前几天的那场雨，把踌躇的思绪积进了砖块缝隙的水洼里，藉此敲响丧钟。</p><p>  瑞布斯在水神一役后的倒戈在预料之中，他抱着露娜弗蕾亚冰冷的身躯时，如同一只终于挣断了线的风筝，摇摇晃晃地飞入虚无，竟还可悲地相信着帝国逆篡生死的背德力量。</p><p>  亚丹幻象成诺克提斯，踩着满不在乎地步子来到奄奄一息的瑞布斯面前，为他被谎言埋葬的一生添上相衬的尾声。</p><p>  从以前开始，瑞布斯每一次都能识破亚丹或精湛或拙劣的演技，纵然不合理的败笔充斥着表演，这一次他却盲目地相信了。</p><p>  罗刹之剑砍断了义肢的连接点，雷吉斯的剑和象征着被接纳的手臂滚落在地。亚丹想要给他一只新的左臂，定然远比路西斯王们所赐予的还要强大。瑞布斯会以更加美丽的姿态，挥舞他的武器。</p><p> </p><p>  亚丹亲吻瑞布斯裸露在外的心脏，从未像此刻般鲜活地跳动着。眼前的瑞布斯正是完美的，剩下了亚丹所怀念的芙尔雷拥有的一切，又与路西斯王室全然割舍。</p><p>  亚丹万分喜爱眼前的瑞布斯。</p><p>  使骸化的瑞布斯臣服于的靴下，身体与意志背道而驰地抽搐着。亚丹问自己为唯独钟情于他？他既不像自己从未得到的爱拉，也不会是嫉妒到憎恨的露娜弗蕾亚。瑞布斯忍辱负重的强大，又推卸责任的懦弱。他比谁都要执着于过去，却肆意燃烧自己的将来。他像是这个世界上所有不可能融合的矛盾体纠缠在一起，进退不得。</p><p>  他像是在另一个时代出生的亚丹。</p><p>  “可怜……”</p><p>  来自使骸的讥笑扎痛了亚丹的耳膜，比常人的挑衅还要令他怒火中烧。</p><p>  “那么，你就粉碎在敬爱的王的剑下吧。”</p><p> </p><p>  诺克提斯一行人远去后，亚丹回到了硝烟不再的战场。瑞布斯垂倒在地的最后一粒灵魂恰好消散了，在他的指间穿梭飘零。依稀可辨的外套碎布里抖落出一朵盛开的花——焚毁的特涅布莱早已在两千年前就不再有这样染上血红的魂之花。</p><p>  他本想送给谁？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>